Duo and the Foxy chick!
by NukuNuku
Summary: Duo meets a pretty Furrey vixen and they hit it off, really well... ooooooChapter 4 up finallyooooo (sorta)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the other Anime references made in the following story.  I do, however, own Momiji, for she is my Anime incarnation :)

Description of Momiji: She is a half-shifter.  This means that where she can go completely into fox, she will always have fox ears and tail, and a bit of a muzzle.  When the G-boys first run into her, This is what she looks like, except her muzzle is a bit more pronounced, and she is covered in fur, but she still has breasts, rather large ones too, I must admit. For 5'4, 130 lbs, a 36c is pretty darn big.

OH! The boys in this fic, I have made them grow a few inches.  They are all around 5'7/5'8

Thoughts 

Comments {}

OOC/SD actions //

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Momiji sat on the floor of her room, tail curled around her legs, watching Blue Seed on DVD.  As soon as it was over, she got up to go get a tissue to wipe her eyes when she heard thumps above her head.

          Nani? What was that? Quietly she crept up the tunnel.  Poking her nose through the leaves that covered the opening to her den, she sniffed the air. People? What are they doing out he… "YEEEEOOWW!!!"  Suddenly, something grabbed her by the nose, and was pulling her out, kicking and growling from pain and surprise.

She didn't even get a glimpse of her attacker when something cloyingly sweet was pressed against her nose, and everything went black.

          "What _is_ it?" Duo asked, referring to the limp body laying in a crumpled mess upon the forest floor.

          "Hnn," was his answer.

          "Looks like some kind of mutant fox." Duo produced a stick and started poking it.  "Is it all right?  You gave it enough to knock out a full-grown human!"  Heero shrugged.

          "Well, let's at least untangle it so we can tell what it is." He roughly grabbed what he presumed to be a leg, and yanked.

          It was then that she came around, half growling, half hissing, and all teeth and claws, she lashed out at her attacker.  Before he could let go, Duo got swiped on the cheek.

          "Gomen, chibi-san.  I didn't know you were awake."

          "Like hell you didn't!"  Heero smirked as Duo's jaw practically unhinged.

          "Nani!?! Am I hearing things, or did Neko-chan here just talk?"

          "What do you think I did, sing?  And I am NOT a neko. Watashi wa Kitsune desu. Hmmph."  Momiji exhaled through her nose.  A sharp pain was her reward.  She put her hand to her nose, then looked at it, there was blood on her fingers.

          "I'm sorry to report that I could find no place suitable to sleep and remain undercover… Omigosh!" Quatre said, stepping out from behind a tree.

          "Well, if _that _is what you have to say…" Momiji started to berate Quatre for his rudeness.

          "…Wherever did you get that cut on your nose? We will have to treat it immediately!"  So saying, he dropped his pack and rummaged through it, pulling out a First-Aid kit almost as big as the pack itself. "By the way, excuse my rudeness, but my name is Quatre, and you are…?"

          "Watashi wa Takeuchi Momiji desu.  But… isnt quatre the french word for the number four? /Quatre sweatdrops/ 

          "SEEEE!?!?! I was right! But did you listen to me? NooO. It's always: 'shuttup baka' or 'omae o korosu' or even 'can't you see I'm busy Maxwell?' Nobody listens to Duo…" /Continues ranting untill Heero knocks him out/

          He's not that bad, if only he wasn't such a baka. Though, he is a very kawaii baka. /Sizes Duo up without anybody noticing/

          She's not so bad, if only she wasn't so fierce.  Although, She is very Kawaii Thought Duo. /Sizes Momiji up, and notices that she's doing the same to him./

          "Anyways… I need you to come here so I can clean and bandage that gash on your nose." Quatre said, pulling out the alcohol swabs and a bottle of liquid badage.  "How did you get that cut, anyway?"

          "The baka poked me with a stick." By this time, Duo was awake again.  Then, Momiji noticed the alcohol swabs, she ran to hide behind Duo. "No!! Waaa! Don't use the alcohol! Oh! Wow! Would you look at that? My nose feels all better now!"  

          Quatre sighed, why me, why must I always be the responsible one? "Duo, if you would be so kind?"

          Suddenly, Momiji found herself lying spread-eagle on the ground, with Duo on top of her.

          "Gomen nasai, Momiji-san, but to cleanse the wound thoroughly, you must hold still."/A minute later/ "All right, Duo, you can let her up now."

          Partially unwillingly, Duo rolled off the bishoujo.  She got up, blushing furiously.  While he had been restraining her, she had gotten a good idea of how toned he kept his six-pack. {Authoress:Mmmmm, yummy :) Duo, hee hee hee.  Muse: Stoppit, you'll scare off potential readers!}

          "Momiji-san," Quatre started, hesitantly. "do you know of any place we could stay the night? I'm afraid that lying on the forest floor isn't exactly 'undercover' enough."

          Momiji, staring at Duo with a slightly glazed expression, answered before she knew what she was saying.  "Yeah…. My place is just over here…"/drooling a little, Heero and Quatre sweatdrop, Duo doing the same as Momiji so he doesn't notice/

          "That's great!"

          "All righty then, follow me, minna-san!"

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "You have to go down on all fours."  Duo followed closely behind.  Slightly after came Quatre, with Heero coming after he finished making sure no evidence of their stay there was left.  When Momiji stopped without warning, Duo accidentally put his hand on Momiji's ass.  Momiji acted as if nothing had happened, but inside, she was glad.

          "Watch your step, it opens out down here."  As she spoke, she gently lifted Duo's hand from her rump.  Duo blushed, glad for the darkness.  She jumped down and said "Lights on"

          The room was lit up, "Sorry, its so small, I live alone"

          "Cool! You have a TV!! Tee Vee!! :D" /Momiji: ^^;/

          "Hn"

          "Not only do I have tv, I have a free satellite hook-up, tivo, plus all the latest and greatest gaming systems, such as the Playstation 2, X-box and the Game Cube." /smirk smirk/

          Duo's jaw dropped.  They proceeded toto play video games 'till the wee hours of the morning.

          At around 3:47, Duo awoke to find Momiji's head on his chest, and his hand on hers.  He felt himself blush. Given her temper, if she wakes up and finds us like this, she'll probably kill me. So thinking, he gently lifted his hand, and placed it on her stomach.  She shifted, took his hand and put it back where it had been.

          "Why'd you move your hand, Duo-kun?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Tell me if I should continue, if I should add citrus-y content, I WANT TO KNOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any other copyrighted things mentioned in my fic.  I do, however, own Momiji and the storyline, so lay off!

Authors note: Thankyou to Lady Pax and Spot for reviewing this! I would not have written second chapter if not for you!

**Muse**: Yeah, especially since you wrote the first chapter LAST YEAR!

**Kitsune**: Shuttup you! (shoves muse into special muse-bag and grins at readers) Heh heh, don't mind her!

Now, on with the fic!

Thoughts 

Comments {}

OOC/SD actions //

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Startled, Duo didn't know what to say.  He wasn't expecting her to be awake, let alone ask him why he had removed his hand from a place most girls would slap him for looking at, let alone touching.

          "Umm… I thought you would hate me if you woke up and we were like this."

          "Oh, that's understandable.  But now that you know that I won't, what do you plan to do?" Momiji asked, interested in how he would respond.

          Flustered, Duo didn't know what to think.  Never before had a girl wanted to move a relationship faster then he dared to go.  As he was thinking about what to say, Momiji grew impatient. 

          Maybe he's not as attracted to me as I am to him, maybe I was wrong.  Well, there is only one way to find out… Sitting up, Momiji leaned down and kissed him.

          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Quatre rolled over, he had heard voices, and was wondering what was going on.  As his eyes adjusted, he was snapped out of his sleep-state when he realized what was going on over by the television set. Are they doing what I thik they are doing?  No, they cant be, Duo wouldn't, we're on a mission…great gundams, they are! Quatre sat up abrubtly.

          "What, in the name of God, are you doing, Duo?!?" Quatre almost yelled.

          Both Duo and Momiji stopped what they were doing and looked up.  Quickly, Duo started putting his pants back on while trying to think of an excuse while Momiji simply made heself more fox then human. {Basically she grew more fur so her breasts were covered}

          "Quatre, I can explain…" Duo started, not knowing what he was going to say next.

          "You can explain! You can explain!! Duo, it's the middle of the night, we are all sleeping in the same room, and you just met her yesterday!!" Quatre was beside himself.

          "Quatre, calm down, you'll wake Heero." Duo said. "And you and I both know we don't want a cranky Heero tomorrow."

          "Maxwell, what exactly do you mean by that?" Duo, Quatre and Momiji all sweatdropped as they realized who had just spoken.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Muse**: REEEEEEVIEEEEEEW!!!!! What happens next? I don't know! And neither does the Author!!  Review, and make suggestions! Also, if anyone can come up with a better title, please make suggestions!!

**Kitsune**: Shuttup you! (runs after muse with tekken) How many times are you going to embarrass me in front of my readers! (Addressing readers) Umm, heh heh, sorry for the short chapter, but I kind of had writers block. (Sweatdrops)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any other copyrighted things that I may use.  However, I do own Momiji because she is a product of my imagination and an anime incarnation of myself :)  So, don't even THINK about stealing her, or I will have my muse hunt you down and give you writers block.

**Muse:** You will do no such thing, I am nobody's slave. And…mmmmmmphhhh!

**Kitsune:** (has hand over muse's mouth) Just ignore her, she is crazy.  I mean, look at who she chose to inspire!

**WARNING!** This chapter contains some Shonen Ai, homophobic readers beware!

Anywho, on with the fic!!

Thoughts 

Comments {}

OOC/SD actions //

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Ummm…" /Duo doing the Goku by putting hand behind head, smiling and sweatdropping/ " Oh, nothing! Heh heh heh!"

          "Maxwell," Heero pulls out gun from spandex-space.* "Mention anything about me being cranky ever again, and I will kill you.  I have no reservations about that."

          "Heero, please calm down, if we could all just go to sleep, I'm sure we could sort this all out in the morning." Quatre interjected, hoping to forestall any unpleasentness.

          "As long as he actually sleeps this time." /patented Heero 'Omae o korosu' glare/ /Duo and Momiji exchanging lovey-dovey looks, completely ignoring the conversation/

          "I don't think that will be a problem this time," Quatre replies, getting up and walking over to Duo.  He pulls him up by his ear. "Come, Duo, lets to bed." {I just felt like being medieval for a while J} /Duo: Ow ow ow/ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Duo woke up with a start. Whoa! I had the strangest dream! He gets up out of bed, and looks around.

          "So, you're finally awake, huh? Took you long enough.  We have a new mission assignment and we have to be on location in two days."  Heero said from his laptop, not even looking up. "You need to get dressed."

          "Ugggh." 

          "We're going to a planet located in the Alpha centauri* system, so we have to leave by three thirty, and it's two right now."

          "Aack!" Duo hurriedly made his bed, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

~~~

          "What a weird dream! I wonder what that was all about!" Momiji got up and turned the lights on.  "Oh shit! I'm late for school!" Quickly, she shifted into furre** form, threw on her uniform, grabbed her backpack, and ran up the tunnel.  "I can't afford another tardy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          After they landed on Denin {pronounced DEY-nee-n; three syllables} Duo turned to Heero and asked him the question that had been plaguing him since they left Earth. "Hey, Heero, what exactly is our mission?"

          Heero turned to the braided boy and was about to reply when suddenly a voice rang out. "There they are! Get them!" From across the hangar, men with guns started running towards them.

          "Not now Maxwell.  First, we run, then I explain what we're here for.  But, if we get seperated, run for the forests of Ka've and stay with the locals."  Heero explained to Duo and the others as they ran from the armed men.

          Shots rang out, people screamed and the men were gaining on them.  Heero pulled his gun and returned fire. Quatre stopped, but the Japanese boy told him to keep running.  While talking to the blonde, the men had closed in on Heero.  He ran in a different direction that the others were taking.  "Tell Duo to Find Dr. Uremeshi, and tell him…" The rest of his words were cut off as more shots were fired.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*This fic is set sometime in the future, how far, I don't know, and, honestly don't really care :P

**As I've said before, Momiji is a shifter.  She changes into three basic shapes, but can go into any form in between.  Her first form is human-mostly.  In this shape, she always wears clothing and looks like a normal person except for she has fox ears and tail, cat-like eyes, a slight (read: very slight) muzzle, and barely-noticible markings(her hands, feet, and torso are lighter in color then the rest of her body, and her skin has a slight reddish tint).  Second, is furre  Her body is covered with a thin layer of fur, though it is thick enough to go clothe-less.  She has a more pronounced muzzle, with small whiskers and fangs.  Her nose, though part of a muzzle, is still humanesque.  Thirdly, is all fox, though she can still talk if she wants, and the fur on her head is reminiscent of human hair.

~~~~~

**Kitsune:** So, what did you think?  Sorry for the short chapters, stupid writers block! I am still not sure where I am going to go with this! Help me if you can by reviewing and giving me suggestions!  Just saying you like the ficcy will encourage me to write more.  Still looking for a better title! If you don't want to review, email me! I don't care, as long as I get feedback!

**Muse:** Calm down! You are going to scare of the readers with this desperate rant of yours! Although, knowing that the author I inspired is doing a good job would make me feel better. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a long time since I last updated this, and I'm waaaaaay over due for another chapter. My problem is that I have run into a 2 year writers block.  
  
Muse: That's called slacking.  
  
Anyways, I am thinking about continuing on with my little tale, however, I need your help. If you can think of anything to make this story any better, I would love you to death with ice cream and sugar puffs if you would review this for me.  
  
Muse: Scroll to the bottom of the page. There you will find a little box that says "Review" Do me a favor please, and click on the damned thing!  
  
Be nice. Anyways, please review. If I get at least 5 reviews from different people, I promise I will add a new chapter. On my honor as an Authoress, I do solemnly swear.  
  
Ciao! ^^ Kit 


End file.
